Psychotherapie
by PoidsPlume
Summary: Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'on laissait partir des super-héros en mission sans qu'on sache s'ils peuvent le supporter ou non ? Un rendez vous chez la psychologue Anne Seley, pour une évaluation, est une étape obligatoire, qui peut apporter son lot de révélations...
1. Bruce Banner

**Disclaimer :** Encore une fois, rien n'est à moi à part ce texte.

* * *

**Psychothérapie**

Bruce Banner

* * *

Anne Seley, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, lisait un rapport dans son grand bureau lumineux quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle retira ses lunettes de lecture, les affres de la vieillesse avaient commencés à la rattraper, et les posa devant elle.

« Entrez. » annonça t-elle d'une voix sûre.

L'homme qui ouvrit la porte était plutôt du genre maigrichon, il passa nerveusement la tête dans l'ouverture.

« Je suis Bruce Banner. On m'a dit de me présenter à votre bureau. »

Anne se leva pour l'accueillir, dans un effort pour le mettre à l'aise. « Installez vous, monsieur Banner. » dit-elle en lui désignant les fauteuils devant le bureau. « Je suis le docteur Anne Seley. » Elle lui serra la main.

« Je... je ne comprend pas, je vais bien. »

Anne fronça les sourcils. « On vous a envoyé ici sans rien vous dire ? Tsss... »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Excusez moi, monsieur Banner. Je suis psychologue. Vous avez été envoyé ici pour une évaluation. »

Bruce serra les poings et fusilla du regard la moquette. Anne s'assit sur le deuxième fauteuil, choisissant de ne pas retourner de l'autre côté de l'imposant bureau.

« Je vais bien. » répéta-il.

Anne choisit d'ignorer la remarque. « Je vais juste vous poser quelques questions. Vous n'êtes même pas obligé de répondre, même si ça me faciliterait grandement mon travail. »

« Ne soyez pas condescendante. » lui reprocha t-il avec un regard dur. « Je suis docteur, moi aussi. »

« Hum. » répondit-elle, peu concernée par le ton de sa voix, en regardant un de ses papiers. « Je sais. Vous préférez que je m'adresse à vous en utilisant votre titre ? »

Les épaules de Bruce tombèrent un peu. « Non, c'est bon. »

Elle lui fit un sourire. « Parfait. J'aimerais éclaircir certains points tout de suite. Tout ce que vous me direz restera strictement confidentiel. Je vais rendre une évaluation au directeur Fury et elle sera probablement enregistrée dans une banque de données informatique mais elle ne contiendra rien d'autre que mon appréciation sur votre état psychologique. »

Bruce resta dubitatif mais ne commenta pas.

« Je travaille avec le SHIELD mais je ne travaille pas _pour_ le SHIELD. Mon objectif principal est le bien-être des agents, en collaboration avec plusieurs autres psychologues. Si, à un point donné, vous sentez que vous seriez plus à l'aise avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ferais en sorte de vous orienter vers un de mes collègues. Sachez cependant que je lui ferais également suivre votre dossier. » Anne attrapa un bloc-note. « Et sachez qu'il est fortement probable que cette évaluation se fasse en plusieurs séances. »

Bruce se renfrogna mais, encore, s'abstint de répondre.

« Bien. » continua Anne imperturbable. « Commençons par le plus important... »

« Je gère parfaitement bien _l'autre_. » coupa vivement Bruce.

Anne récupéra ses lunettes. « En fait, j'allais adresser votre problème récurent avec la colère. Mais nous pouvons discuter de vos transformations si vous le désirez. »

« Je viens de vous dire que je gérais la situation. »

« Je vous en prie, développez. »

Bruce la fusilla du regard. « J'ai accepté l'idée que je puisse me transformer en monstre. Et que parfois, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. »

« Bien ! On n'aura pas à aborder vos tentatives de suicide tout de suite dans ce cas ! Comment trouvez-vous les nouveaux arrangements de votre vie ? »

Banner eut l'air surpris par le changement de sujet mais fini tout de même par répondre. « Vous voulez dire, avec les Avengers ? »

« Je veux dire, tous les changements, à commencer par l'endroit où vous vivez aujourd'hui, votre nouveau travail et vos nouvelles fréquentations. »

« Woah... dit comme ça, ça fait beaucoup. »

Anne hocha la tête. « Est-ce que vous voulez m'en parler ? »

« Euh... C'est-à-dire que je ne vois pas où commencer... »

La thérapeute lui sourit d'un air encourageant. « Comment avez vous été recruté ? »

Bruce perdit un peu de son amabilité. « J'étais connu de leurs services depuis ma transformation et j'avais travaillé pour l'armée avant ça. Je ne voulais pas être utilisé par le gouvernement, ni poursuivre mes recherches. J'ai choisi de disparaître. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ce n'était pas une option. » De la colère transparut dans sa voix. « Quand ils ont décidé que je pouvais leur être utile, ils m'ont... contacté. »

« Vous avez l'impression de ne pas avoir eu le choix... » avança le Dr Seley.

Bruce laissa échapper un rire sans joie. « Je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était ou les suivre ou détruire une bonne partie d'une ville de plus de 2 millions d'habitants. Ce n'était pas un choix et ils le savaient. »

« Est-ce que vous leur en voulez encore ? »

Bruce haussa les épaules. « Probablement. Mais j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée. »

« Qu'est ce qui vous gêne le plus ? Le fait qu'ils vous aient surveillé ou qu'ils vous aient retiré la possibilité de faire votre choix sur la situation ? »

Il eut un mouvement de frustration qui lui fit relever un bras vivement. « J'aimais mon libre arbitre, vous savez, mais depuis mon ''accident'', il a pris la tangente. Que ce soit parce que je perds le contrôle contre ma ''moitié verte'' ou parce que d'autres sont intéressés par les possibilités qu'elle peut offrir. »

Anne haussa un sourcil. _Note à soi-même : Le patient pense que ''sa moitié verte'' est dorénavant le seul objet d'intérêt de sa personne. _« Vous dites que vous éprouvez du ressentiment à l'égard du SHIELD quant à leur méthode de recrutement. Et c'est parfaitement normal, Bruce » le rassura t-elle « Ce qui m'interpelle, en revanche, c'est ceci. »

Elle lui présenta une feuille qu'il scanna rapidement. « C'est une page du rapport de l'attaque de New York. » dit-il en lançant un regard interrogateur à la psychologue.

« En effet. Du moment où vous arrivez sur les lieux de l'attaque. » Elle lui tendit deux autres pages. « Est-ce que vous voyez le point commun de ces rapports, Dr Banner ? »

« Il parle tous du même moment. » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Celui là vient de l'agent Barton. Pouvez vous me lire cette ligne, s'il vous plaît ? »

« ''Le premier vaisseau/ver géant fut abattu par Banner après qu'il se soit transformé en Hulk sans problème.'' Je ne vois pas où est le problème... » demanda t-il d'un air interrogateur.

« Cette page provient du rapport du Capitaine Rogers. »

« ''À notre plus grand soulagement, le Dr Banner fut capable de se transformer sans nécessiter de préparation préalable. Une bonne chose sachant que l'ennemi fut sur nous en moins de 10 secondes.'' » Encore une fois, Bruce lui adressa un regard qui disait qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Anne lui tendit simplement la page suivante. « L'agent Romanoff a écrit celle-ci. »

« ''...Je suis toujours en colère, nous a t-il confié avant de stopper, sous la forme du Hulk, l'assaut ennemi, moins de 2 secondes après cette déclaration.'' »

Anne regarda son patient se tortiller d'un air gêné sur son siège. « Il va falloir que nous en parlions Bruce. » reprit-elle doucement.

« Pourquoi ? » se défendit-il inutilement.

« Vous savez comme moi, Dr Banner, que la colère peut être la source de nombreux problèmes de santé. Vous poussant aux excès et empêchant l'évolution des relations humaines. »

Bruce ne répondit pas dans un premier temps. « Mon cas est différent. »

« Chaque cas est unique. » contra le Dr Seley. Puis voyant qu'il se refermait sur lui-même, elle changea de sujet. « Vous connaissez le test des tâches ? »

« Euh... je connais le principe, oui. » répondit-il surpris.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Dites moi juste la première chose qui vous vient à l'esprit pour décrire ces planches. »

Anne lui montra la première planche. « Fromage. » commença t-il en décrivant une tâche ressemblant vaguement à l'ombre d'un gruyère.

« Vélo. »

« Chat. »

« Épée. »

L'image suivante lui fit relever la tête rapidement. « Docteur ? »

« Continuez Bruce. » l'encouragea t-elle.

« Mais c'est une photo de Tony Stark ! »

« Effectivement. » Anne ayant l'habitude de travailler avec des agents entraînés à ne rien révéler, même sous la torture, avait appris à faire preuve d'inventivité. « Bon passons à la suite. » Elle lui montra ensuite la photo d'un nuage.

« Douceur. »

Le dessin d'un feu. « Marshmallow. » Anne sourit intérieurement, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle obtenait habituellement en montrant cette image.

La photo de Coulson. « Stylo. » _Ok, _pensa Anne,_ il va falloir revenir sur cette information. Définitivement._

Celle de Natasha. « Danger. Souris. » dit-il en rapide succession, comme si son esprit n'était lui-même pas sûr. _Hum... intéressant. On progresse._

Elle lui montra ensuite de nouveau une tâche d'encre. « Atomes. »

« Bien. » dit-elle en rassemblant ses feuilles cartonnées. « Combien de fois par semaine êtes vous proche de perdre le contrôle ? »

« Euh... Je... Quoi ? »

« Combien de fois par semaine êtes vous proche de vous transformer en Hulk sans l'avoir décidé ? »

« Euh... Je... Peut-être 3 ou 4 fois. » annonça t-il en baissant le regard.

« Bruce. » Elle attendit de croiser son regard avant de reprendre. « Vous n'êtes pas le seul dans ce cas. La colère est une émotion avec laquelle les gens ont beaucoup de mal à exprimer. Certains la refoule jusqu'à ce qu'ils explosent, que ce soit en pleurs ou dans un accès de violence. Le sentiment qui domine, en revanche, est souvent l'impuissance et l'impression de ne pas contrôler ce qui se passe. » Bruce lui adressa un léger signe de la tête. « Ce que j'aimerais que vous fassiez quand vous sentez que vous vous mettez en colère, aussi petite quelle soit, c'est mettre en ordre ce qui se trouve autour de vous. Cela vous donnera un sentiment de contrôle sur votre environnement tout en vous permettant de vous concentrer sur l'objet de votre colère. Bien sûr, il est absolument hors de question que cette colère soit refoulée, vous devrez donc faire un effort pour déterminer exactement ce qui vous a énerver et adresser le problème d'une manière rationnelle. »

Le Dr Seley ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un coffret en bois. « Il existe d'autres méthodes évidemment, comme l'utilisation de ces balles anti-stress. Allez-y choisissez en une. »

Bruce observa les balles en mousse avant d'en prendre une vert foncé.

« Cette balle est une alternative à ce que je vous propose de faire. Vous n'êtes pas tenu de l'utiliser, de même que la méthode précédente. Je pense cependant que leur usage combiné pourrait vous être bénéfique. Que dites-vous d'essayer et d'en reparler la semaine prochaine ? »

Le Dr Banner s'étrangla sur ses mots. « La se-semaine prochaine ? Mais... » puis il sembla se reprendre. « Oui, bien sûr. » Il serra convulsivement sa balle anti-stress. « Fury me fera savoir le jour et l'heure ? »

« Non-non. On va prendre une approche plus directe. » le corrigea t-elle avec un sourire. « Trouvez un moment qui marche pour nous deux avec ma secrétaire, qu'en pensez vous ? »

« Parfait. » Il lui adressa un petit sourire ironique en se levant. « Docteur. »

Sur ce il quitta le bureau pour trouver la secrétaire. Dans le couloir, juste à l'extérieur du cabinet du Dr Seley, il tomba nez à nez avec le Directeur Fury et l'Agent Barton. Bruce se mit à pétrir sa boule anti-stress, de manière préventive.

« Bruce ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Clint.

La balle émit un petit son plaintif en réponse à la force utilisée par Bruce pendant qu'il serrait le poing. Le bruit alerta Clint qui, lorsqu'il la vit, fit le rapprochement entre la balle et la porte 3 mètres plus loin qui indiquait l'entrée dans la zone du ''Service de Psychiatrie et de Psychologie''.

Il arbora un sourire légèrement railleur.

« Je suis sûr que le Directeur pourra t'en dire autant que moi sur mes allées et venues, de même que mes rendez-vous. Surtout depuis que c'est lui qui les planifie pour moi. » Sur ce Bruce s'éloigna d'un pas vengeur, tout en continuant à triturer sa balle.

Clint émit un sifflement à l'adresse de Fury.

« Si vous lui faites suivre des cours sur la gestion de la colère, je dois dire qu'il était temps. Mais était ce vraiment sage de ne pas lui laisser le choix ? »

« Je ne sais pas Agent Barton, à vous de me le dire, vous avez rendez vous demain à 10h15 avec le Dr Seley. »

Et il laissa son agent planté au milieu du couloir à digérer ce nouveau développement.

* * *

...o...

* * *

Bon je sais... je ne devrais pas être en train d'écrire ce petit chapitre mais ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment et donc... voilà ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plût (n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez) et merciii d'avoir lu !


	2. Clint Barton

**Disclaimer** : pas plus à moi maintenant que quand je me suis levée...

* * *

**Psychothérapie**

Clint Barton

* * *

Anne enleva ses lunettes et regarda l'homme qui était assis en face de son bureau.

« Comment vous décririez vous, Clint ? »

L'archer fronça les sourcils. « Cette question ne fait pas partit de la procédure standard d'une évaluation... »

« Je suis ravie que vous sachiez mieux que moi conduire une évaluation, agent Barton. »

« Euh.. Je ne voulais pas dire... »

Anne effaça ses inquiétudes d'un geste de la main. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la procédure, Clint, répondez tout simplement à mes questions. »

« Euh... Et bien, je dirais, tireur d'élite, membre des Avengers, pas millionnaire, pas génie, certainement pas playboy... peut-être un peu philanthrope... »

« Et débordant d'humour, je vois. »

Clint lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulait charmeur.

« Je vois ici que vous avez une relation particulière avec votre partenaire, l'agent Romanoff. »

« On n'est pas ensemble, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Et on n'a pas non plus de relations sexuelles... » soupira Clint excédé.

Anne fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas du tout où elle voulait en venir avec son affirmation mais puisque son patient insistait... « Vous aimeriez avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle ? »

« Non ! »

Le Dr Seley le regarda fixement.

« Bon ok, d'accord, ça ne me dérangerais pas. Pas du tout. Enfin, regardez-la, elle est sexy ! Mais... ce n'est... Je... »

« Vous êtes pourtant très proche. » continua Anne quand Clint ne fini pas sa phrase.

« Oui... On se fait confiance. »

« Pourtant vous aviez été envoyé pour la tuer. »

« Oui. »

« Il n'est pas expliqué dans votre dossier pourquoi vous n'avez pas suivi les ordres. »

« Ceux qui devaient le savoir, connaissent mes raisons. »

« Votre agent de liaison ? Le Commandant ? »

Clint fit un geste vague de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche sans importance. « Coulson... Fury... » acquiesça t-il.

« Est-ce que Natasha les connaît ces raisons ? »

Ce fut au tour de Clint de fixer la thérapeute. « On a confiance l'un en l'autre. » finit-il par dire.

« Très bien. » laissa couler Anne « Parlez moi de votre enfance. »

Clint se mit sur la défensive. « Pourquoi ? Toutes les informations sont dans mon dossier. Et j'en ai déjà parlé, j'ai été jugé apte. »

« Vous savez » dit-elle en choisissant de ne pas commenter sa dernière phrase « l'inconvénient des dossiers est que celui qui rédige a toujours le dernier mot. J'aimerais entendre ce que vous, vous avez à dire sur ces évènements. » _Surtout que d'après ce dossier, c'est un sujet que vous faites tout pour éviter._ Continua t-elle dans sa tête.

Anne Seley n'était pas idiote. Les commentaires du psychologue qui l'avait vu avant ne signalaient pas de gêne à proprement parler, c'était surtout la différence de vocabulaire employé quand Clint abordait le sujet, le détachement émotionnel qui en ressortait... Jusque là, l'agent Barton avait réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet, mais il n'avait jamais eut à faire au Dr Anne Seley.

Le regard dur, Clint se plia à l'exercice. « Je suis né orphelin et j'ai grandi dans un cirque. C'est là que j'ai appris à tirer. »

Anne leva un sourcil devant le résumé succin. « Que savez vous de vos parents biologiques ? »

Clint haussa les épaules. « Morts dans un accident de voiture. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

Clint surpris par la question plissa les yeux. « On me l'a dit. »

« Comment quelqu'un du cirque pouvait-il avoir ce genre d'information ? » demanda le Dr Seley « Ils connaissaient vos parents ? »

« Non, c'était quelqu'un de l'orphelinat. Mais vous devez vous en doutez vu que vous avez mon dossier sous le nez. »

Anne remit ses lunettes et se pencha sur ses papiers. « Ah oui, il est mentionné ici que jusqu'à l'âge de 6 ans vous avez vécu à l'Orphelinat St Sauveur pour garçon. Parlez moi de votre fugue. »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. J'étais jeune et les détails se font la malle avec le temps. » répondit-il.

Dubitative, même si elle ne le montrait pas, Anne poursuivit. « Se faire la malle... très imagé, agent Barton. En parlant de malle, avez vous emporté des affaires avec vous quand vous êtes parti ? »

La main droite de Clint fut agité d'un tic nerveux, comme s'il voulait attraper quelque chose. « Oui... Je pensais entreprendre une grande aventure. J'avais un sac. »

« Et quand vous avez quitté le cirque ? »

« J'avais de l'argent. »

« Êtes vous parti seul de l'orphelinat ? » demanda t-elle en ayant l'impression de n'arriver à rien.

« Oui. »

Anne fronça les sourcils, trouvant cette réponse bien peu probable. Un enfant ne développait de pensées indépendantes que vers l'âge de 8 ans. Il était possible qu'il ait évolué plus rapidement mais... ça ne collait vraiment pas avec le profil qu'elle voyait se développer devant elle.

« Qui vous a informé sur la mort de vos parents ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas. » répondit très vite Clint. « Un des surveillants de l'orphelinat probablement. »

« Clint, connaissez vous la différence entre un psychothérapeute et un prêtre ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Le psychothérapeute ne juge pas la personne qui se confie à elle. Ne me mentez pas, s'il vous plaît. »

Clint considéra un long moment son interlocutrice qui attendait patiemment en silence, avant de baisser les yeux et de marmonner quelque chose.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne vous fait pas assez confiance pour parler de ça. »

Anne lui accorda un sourire chaleureux. « Très bien. Avez vous connaissance d'autres membres de votre famille ? »

Clint pinça les lèvres, pesant sa réponse. « J'avais un frère. » soupira t-il.

Le visage du Dr Seley ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise, ni de sa joie à voir l'agent s'ouvrir un peu. « Ce n'est pas dans le dossier. » fit remarquer Anne.

« Et je préférait que ça n'y figure pas. Les personnes qui doivent être au courant le sont. »

« Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de parler de lui avec ces personnes ? »

« Non. »

« Alors je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que vous m'en ayez parlé. » Anne referma un dossier. « Comment définiriez votre place dans cette nouvelle équipe dont vous faites partit ? »

« Encore un petit jeu de description, docteur ? »

« Vous êtes en train d'éviter de répondre, Clint. »

L'archer soupira, jamais auparavant un psychologue ne s'était approché aussi près de ses secrets et il n'aimait pas ça. Il était cependant soulagé que la ligne de question ne concerne plus sa famille. « Je me sens à ma place si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. »

« Vous leur faites confiance ? » demanda le Dr Seley sachant à quel point c'était important.

« Sur un champ de bataille ? Sans hésitation. »

« Vous font-ils confiance ? »

« Oui. » dit simplement Clint « J'ai été compromis par l'ennemi, vous savez, et ils n'ont pas hésité à m'emmener avec eux au combat. »

« Vous vivez ensemble, maintenant, c'est ça ? »

Clint haussa les épaules. « Si on veut... La Tour Stark est immense et tant qu'il y a un minimum de trois Avengers dans la tour, les autres peuvent aller où bon leur semble. Tant qu'on reste joignable. »

« Et ça vous convient ? »

« C'est mieux que de vivre dans l'hélicarier. Les quartiers sont bien plus confortables, la bouff- je veux dire la nourriture est meilleure, et il n'y a pas le passage incessant de centaines de visages inconnus... Dans un sens, c'est moins stressant. Sauf quand Tony décide de faire exploser quelque chose... »

« Merci Agent Banner, ce sera tout pour cette fois. »

« Pour cette fois ? » répéta Clint. « Vous n'allez pas signer mon évaluation ? »

« Sous réserve, Clint, j'aimerais que nous nous revoyons. Avec votre accord bien sûr. »

« Euh... oui, bien sûr. » acquiesça t-il en se levant pour quitter le bureau.

« Une dernière question avant que vous ne partiez, quel était le nom de votre frère ? »

Clint fit une pause, la main sur la poignée de la porte. « Barney. » dit-il avant de l'ouvrir.

« Clint. » appela Anne « Vous n'êtes pas obligé de discuter avec moi de votre enfance... mais essayez de le faire avec les gens qui comptent. »

Clint lui accorda un signe de tête, indiquant qu'il avait entendu le conseil de la psychologue avant de sortir en quelques gestes rapides.

Après avoir pris un rendez-vous, Clint glissa silencieusement dans les couloirs pour atteindre un coin tranquille et plus important en hauteur. Deux minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par sa partenaire qui s'assit à côté de lui en lui tendant une bière.

« Si terrible que ça la nouvelle psychologue ? » demanda t-elle en balançant ses pieds dans le vide.

« Nan, elle est juste un peu étrange... convient bien à notre équipe... Regarde les progrès de Bruce. »

« Il va devoir changer de balle anti-stress toutes les semaines mais c'est vrai qu'il tourne vert bien moins facilement. »

Soudain Clint se mit à ricaner.

« Quoi ? » voulut savoir Natasha.

« Tu crois qu'on peut mettre son bureau sur écoute ? J'aimerais bien savoir comment elle va s'en sortir avec le prochain. »

« Le prochain ? »

« Thor. »

* * *

...o...

* * *

Court, mais qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? :)


	3. Thor Odinson

**Disclaimer** : pas plus à moi maintenant que quand je me suis levée... ou couchée

**Note : **Je m'excuse... Je n'arrivais pas à trouver Thor pour sa séance alors j'ai dû me rabattre sur un autre personnage qui vous fait toutes rêver : Happy Hoggan, le chauffeur de Tony ! Vous êtes contentes pas vrai ? ;) Bon allez, fini de rire, Thor vient d'arriver

* * *

_Mirty... c'est pour toi._

* * *

**Psychothérapie**

Thor Odinson

* * *

Thor s'arrêta devant la secrétaire d'Anne Seley.

« Vous pouvez annoncer mon arrivée. » l'informa t-il.

Prise de court, la secrétaire se contenta de le fixer, d'abord parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir puis parce qu'elle fut complètement fascinée par la carrure, les cheveux, le regard impérieux... les abdos...

« Mortelle. » appela t-il. « Mortelle ! » répéta t-il plus fort quand la secrétaire se contenta de continuer à le regarder bouche bée.

Anne sortit la tête de son bureau pour voir ce qui causait tout ce raffut. « Ah ! Mon rendez-vous est arrivé ! Suivez moi, Thor. »

« Anne Seley ? » demanda Thor en confirmation avant de suivre le docteur dans son bureau.

« C'est cela, je suis le docteur Anne Seley. »

« Docteur ? Comme Jane ? »

Anne soupira intérieurement, c'était le deuxième patient que Fury lui envoyait qui ne sache pas dans quelle situation il se retrouvait, laissant à la psychologue le soin de gérer la nouvelle.

« Non, je ne suis pas le même genre de docteur que Jane. » Heureusement que _Jane_ était mentionnée dans le dossier de Thor. « Je suis un docteur en psychologie, Jane est un docteur en physique. »

« Pourquoi utilisez vous la même terminaison dans ce cas ? » demanda Thor, comme si la stupidité des Midgardiens ne cessaient de l'étonner.

« Le terme docteur » expliqua patiemment Anne « correspond à un niveau d'étude. Nous avons le même niveau d'étude mais dans des spécialités différentes. »

« Oh. »

« Un psychologue est un spécialiste du comportement, il s'occupe de la santé mentale de son patient. »

« Mon esprit est malade ? » s'alarma Thor.

« Vous êtes ici pour le découvrir Thor. Vous imaginez bien que je ne peux pas me prononcer avant de vous avoir examiné, pas plus qu'un... soigneur ne saura si quelque chose ne va pas sans vous avoir ausculté. »

« Oh. Bien sûr. Comment vous allez examiné mon esprit ? Vous avez une machine ? Je dois me déshabiller ? »

« Quoi ? Non. Se prononcer sur l'état de votre conscience est plus compliqué que lire le relevé d'une machine. »

« Comment procéderez vous dans ce cas ? »

« Je vais vous poser des questions, recueillir vos sentiments sur certaines expériences que vous avez vécu ou que vous vivez, cela me donnera une idée de votre état d'esprit. »

Thor se contenta de la regarder fixement. « Je dois juste répondre à vos questions ? »

« Cela me faciliterait le travail effectivement. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. »

« Au moins je n'ai pas à me mettre nu. »

« Dans un certain sens, c'est ce que vous ferez... Vous avez eu une mauvaise expérience avec la nudité ? »

Thor haussa les épaules. « Non. Mon corps est parfait. C'est juste quand j'ai passé la... visite médicale, trois assistants ont pris toutes mes mesures. Toutes. »

« Ah. Et cela vous a rendu inconfortable ? »

Thor se pencha en avant vivement. « C'est la partie où vous m'interroger sur mes sentiments, c'est ça ? »

« En effet. » sourit Anne d'un air encourageant.

« Hé bien, pas vraiment. Mais j'ai trouvé la coutume étrange. »

« Vous avez du mal à vous faire à la vie ici, Thor ? Est-ce que votre monde vous manque ? »

« Oh non, pas du tout ! J'apprends encore sur votre société et votre culture mais vous autres, mortels, êtes si fascinants ! Tony m'a emmené voir des matchs de catch, vendredi dernier, les combats sont truqués et tout le monde le sait mais ils veulent tous y assister quand même ! »

« Et votre monde, Thor ? »

« Asgard ? C'est un lieu rempli de splendeurs... et j'en suis l'héritier... mais sans ma Jane, il me semble bien vide. »

« Personne, à Asgard, ne vous manque ? »

Le Dieu du Tonnerre prit une moue pensive. « Il y a bien ma mère... et mes fidèles compagnons, bien sûr... mon père. » affirma t-il d'un air entendu. « mais mon coeur ne se fend pas en deux quand je les quitte. »

« Et votre frère ? »

« Adoptif. C'est mon frère adoptif. » précisa Thor immédiatement.

« C'est noté. » répondit Anne très sérieusement. « Est ce que votre frère adoptif vous manque, Thor ? »

Le regard de Thor se fit fuyant. « Parfois... quand je vois deux enfants qui jouent ensemble, quand je fais face à un dilemme, quand je mange une sucrerie. Notre amour pour le sucre... c'est la seule chose que nous avions en commun... »

« Que pensez vous de votre frère ? »

« Il a choisi le mauvais chemin... mais il reste la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse. »

« Vous avez une haute estime de votre frère. » affirma Anne.

« Non. » puis Thor sembla se reprendre. « Pas d'un point de vue moral. Je n'estime pas les actions de Loki. Mais j'admire les possibilités qu'il aurait pu offrir au service du Bien. »

Anne le considéra un moment en silence, le temps de déterminer le tour que prenait la conversation et la meilleure manière de l'encourager. « Avez vous des regrets le concernant ? »

« Ne concernant que Loki ? Oui, bien sûr? Par exemple, j'aurais dû m'apercevoir qu'il... qu'il... qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place. » il joua avec un coin de sa cape. « Je suis son frère, vous savez, j'aurais dû être là pour lui. » Il leva les yeux pour regarder la psychologue. « Je regrette d'avoir été... » il lâcha sa cape en cherchant ses mots. « ... un imbécile égocentrique et pourri-gâté. »

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce ne sont pas vos propres mots ? » demanda Anne.

Thor lui adressa un sourire amer. « C'est ce que dit Steve, le Capitaine, » ajouta t-il à l'intention du Dr Seley. « lorsqu'il évoque l'homme Tony Stark. Sauf qu'il n'utilise pas le mot ''imbécile''. »

« Pourquoi les reprendre à votre compte dans ce cas ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne me sont pas adressés qu'ils n'en sont pas moins vrais. C'était ainsi que j'étais. »

« Mais plus maintenant ? »

Thor plongea son regard bleu dans celui de la psychologue. « Je n'aime pas vraiment vos questions. Est-il bien nécessaire que j'y réponde ? »

Anne lui adressa un sourire rassurant. « Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous déshabiller ? » Elle attendit que Thor hoche la tête. « Parfois, ''se mettre à nu'' n'est pas à prendre au pied de la lettre. » Le Dr Seley soupira. « J'aimerais que tu réponde à mes questions ou au moins que tu essaies mais tu n'es pas obligé de me confier quoi que ce soit que tu n'es pas prêt à partager. »

Thor l'observa un moment avant de fixer le bout de sa chaussure droite. « J'aime à penser que j'ai changé. Que je ne suis plus celui que mon père a exilé sur Midgard. »

Anne fronça les sourcils. « Comment voyez vous l'avenir, Thor ? »

Le Dieu du Tonnerre prit un air de bête traquée. « Avec Loki ? » demanda t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Anne voyait les choses d'une manière un peu plus générale et ce n'était pas du tout dans ce sens là qu'elle envisageait sa question. Malgré tout, c'était l'avantage des questions ouvertes et sujettes à l'interprétation de ses patients... et comme dit le proverbe ''le client est roi''. Elle en apprenait bien plus de cette manière que lorsqu'elle leur demandait ce qu'ils avaient ressentis dans telle ou telle situation.

« Par exemple. » répondit-elle d'un ton neutre en écartant les mains pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

Thor resta silencieux et le Dr Seley, soucieuse de ne pas le brusquer, fit de même. Enfin, Thor reprit la parole.

« Il va être capturé*... » Thor plongea son regard bleu dans celui de la psychothérapeute. « je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas où mais il le sera. Parce qu'il ne peut pas gagner, parce qu'il ne _doit pas_ gagner. Parce que ce qu'il a fait est mal. Parce qu'il a tout de même droit au pardon. Parce que c'est mon frère. » Thor prit une inspiration. « ... adoptif. »

La fine ligne de la bouche d'Anne tressaillie avant que Thor ne reprenne. « Je n'envisage pas que Loki reste captif toute sa vie mais il sait probablement qu'il ne peut y échapper. Je suis persuadé que mon Père a prévu un châtiment adéquat. Il a une justice très particulière, mon Père, vous savez. Il n'a jamais été partisan de la prison dans son sens le plus courant. Il a toujours aimé organiser des ''leçons de vie''... surtout pour ses fils. Il pourrait encore avoir une place à mes côtés, Loki » ajouta t-il pour la psychologue.

« Est-ce que vous approuvez ? »

« Les méthodes de mon Père ? On a du mal à lui en vouloir quand on voit les résultats... »

« Mais est-ce que vous approuvez ? » le pressa Anne.

« Oui... maintenant Mais j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à me sentir abandonné. »

« Est-ce que vous éprouvez du ressentiment à l'égard de votre Père ? »

Thor baissa les yeux mais se retint de tripoter à nouveau le bout de sa cape. « Non, bien sûr que non. Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire. »

« Thor... » commença Anne pour capter son attention « on a beau comprendre logiquement une situation ou le comportement d'une personne, ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on va l'accepter émotionnellement. »

Thor hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Anne décida de ne pas poursuivre cette ligne de questionnement pour le moment. « Parlez moi de Jane. » demanda t-elle.

Thor lui adressa un sourire lumineux. « Elle est belle, tellement intelligente et elle sent si bon ! »

Anne lui sourit d'un air encourageant. « Comment vous êtes vous rencontré ? »

« Vous ne savez pas ? » s'exclama t-il, surpris, comme si cette histoire était du domaine public « C'est lorsque mon père m'a envoyé sur Migdard, ici, sans mes pouvoirs. J'ai atterrit devant sa fourgonnette et elle m'a renversé. Et ensuite Darcy m'a tasé. On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter à ce moment là... Après que je me sois échappé de l'hôpital et qu'elle m'est renversé une seconde fois, elle m'a emmené manger. C'était des pancakes. »

« ... »

« Erik pensait que j'étais fou, au début, et essayait de la persuader que mon histoire était fausse mais elle a rassemblé des preuves... Des agents du gouvernement sont arrivés, Darcy m'a ouvert un compte facebook et le Destructeur a été envoyé par Loki. On est tombé amoureux. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Je vois... »

« J'adore sa ténacité, son courage, la manière dont elle fait réchauffer les poptarts... »

« Je vois... » répéta Anne « mais en quoi le compte facebook est il important ? » demanda t-elle confuse.

« Oh. Ça. Hé bien, Darcy y postait des photos de moi. Torse nu pour la plupart. Jane aimait bien faire un tour sur mon profil. »

« Vous êtes sur facebook. »

« Oui » confirma t-il même si ce n'était pas une question « Darcy s'en occupe, elle dit qu'aucun Prince ne se soucie personnellement de sa ''communication'' avec le public. »

« Quelles sont vos relations avec Darcy... Lewis ? » demanda t-elle en consultant ses notes.

« Elle m'a dit que j'étais trop naïf pour ce monde. » répliqua t-il avec un air de bête blessée. « Je ne suis pas naïf. »

« Quand vous a t-elle dit ça ? »

Thor détourna le regard pendant que ses joues prenait une teinte rose très prononcée. « Ce n'est pas important... Je ne suis pas naïf. »

« Que pensez vous d'elle ? » tenta la psychologue sous un autre angle.

« C'est l'apprentie de ma Jane. Elle est étrange... elle ne se sépare presque jamais de son taser -vous savez, c'est petit objet qui fabrique des éclairs-. Elle dit souvent des choses que je ne comprends pas. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Elle... Enfin, je crois qu'elle fais des références humaines mais je ne suis pas sûr parce que le Captain ne les comprend pas non plus. Et lui est humain. »

« Je pense que ce sont des références culturelles, Thor, or la culture de notre société évolue au cours du temps. Vous savez que Steve a été dans l'incapacité de suivre cette évolution ? » Thor hocha la tête « Ce qui explique peut-être pourquoi aucun de vous deux ne saisis les références de Darcy. Vous venez tous deux de cultures différentes. »

Thor prit un air pensif. « Sans doute est ce là une explication raisonnable. Darcy est quelqu'un de joyeux, je crois que c'est pour ça que Jane l'aime bien. »

Anne se voyait déjà repartie dans une discussion sur la ''fabuleuse Jane''. « Faisons un petit test, voulez vous ? »

« Quel genre de test ? » demanda t-il méfiant

« Oh. Rien de bien compliqué et ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne peut pas échouer à ce test. Il n'y a pas de mauvaises réponses. »

« Très bien... » accorda t-il avec hésitation « en quoi cela consiste ? »

« Je vais vous proposer un mot et vous me direz le premier mot qui vous vient à l'esprit. »

« ... Et cela va vous aider à diagnostiquer mon esprit ? » demanda t-il dubitatif.

« Ne sous-estimez pas le pouvoir de l'inconscient, Thor. »

Thor fronça les sourcils. « En quoi le fait d'être inconscient peut-il bien vous aider ? Vous ne comptez pas m'assommer ou me droguer ? »

« Non, Thor, c'est une différente forme d'inconscience. Commençons, voulez vous. » Thor hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce. « Glace. »

« Guerre. »

Le sourcil gauche de la psychologue se souleva de stupéfaction. « C'est un grand pas pour une connexion entre ces deux mots, Thor, souhaitez vous développer ? »

Thor haussa les épaules et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « ... la cause de mon bannissement... foutu Géants des Glaces... »

« Très bien, continuons. » ne se laissa pas abattre, Anne, en étalant ses documents devant elle « Cheval »

« Vous n'en trouverez pas en animalerie. » répondit Thor sans un battement de cil « Oh, pardon ! Ce n'est pas un seul mot... »

« Non-non, c'est parfait Thor, répondez ce qui vous passe par la tête. » elle attendit qu'il se calme avant de poursuivre « micro-onde »

« Désastre. »

« festin »

« Pizza. »

« arcs et flèches »

« Explosions »

« bataille »

« Shawarma. »

« électricité »

« Tony. » Anne leva un sourcil, étonnée.

« histoire »

« Mythologie »

_Chaque mot qui pourrait lui faire penser à son monde, chez lui, a trouvé une connotation qui le rattache à ce monde-ci, ou à des personnes vivants dans ce monde... _nota Anne. Elle ne savait qu'en conclure pour le moment et décida de changer d'exercice.

« Parlez moi de votre marteau Thor. Ce me semble être un artefact fort intéressant. »

« Oh... Euh... Mon Père me l'a confié lorsque j'ai eu... 15 ans, lors d'une cérémonie où j'ai prêté tout un tas de serments. »

« Quel genre de serments ? »

« Oh... plutôt basique : honneur, protection et tout ce qui s'en suit... »

Anne haussa un sourcil. « Vous ne vous en souvenez pas, n'est ce pas ? »

Thor se mit à rougir, se trémoussant sur sa chaise. « Si, bien sûr que si. » Anne haussa son deuxième sourcil mais ne répondit rien. « Je suis sûr que Loki n'aurait pas oublié, lui. » annonça Thor amèrement. « Ou qu'il aurait été capable de vous en inventer un sur l'instant et vous n'auriez jamais même _imaginé_ la supercherie. »

« Mais ce n'est pas Loki que j'ai en face de moi, Thor. » répondit doucement Anne.

« Mon Père serait tellement déçu, s'il savait... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas choisi Loki ? D'ailleurs, je suis le fils qu'il a exilé ! Je suis un tel désappointement ! » Anne ouvrit son tiroir « Pourquoi m'a t-il pardonné ? » gémit Thor en reniflant pendant qu'Anne fouillait dans son tiroir « Je ne suis même pas capable de faire marcher un toaster ! » finit-il alors que de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Anne déposa une boite de mouchoirs devant lui. « Thor... »

« J'ai essayé, vous savez ! » dit-il en attrapant une poignée de mouchoirs en papier « Vraiment ! Je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi mais... _snirrff..._ Je pensais... je pensais que... _Sniirrf _»

« Thor... écoutez... »

« ... Ce n'est jamais suffisant ! » annonça t-il en prenant le ciel à témoin. Il ramena rapidement les mains devant son visage qu'il cachait à l'aide d'une dizaine de mouchoirs. Il fut pris de hoquets en essayant de réguler sa respiration. « Loki est ..._hic_... était..._hic_... et mon père..._hic_... le _toasteeeeer...hiic..._ »

Anne prit une profonde inspiration et la laissa échapper lentement. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de gérer ce genre de situation : les agents du SHIELD qu'on lui envoyait habituellement préférait encore avaler un cactus plutôt que d'être attraper en flagrant délit de pleurer. Surtout lors de leur évaluation.

« Thor... Thor. Thor ! » Le demi-dieu sursauta si fort que sa chaise émit un craquement qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il abaissa ses mouchoirs dans un reniflement sonore, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse regarder le docteur, pas trop, de sorte que la moitié de son visage reste cachée. « Respirez avec moi. » dit-elle en prenant une inspiration « Je ne veux rien de plus que de vous laissez vous exprimer. Voilà. » l'encouragea t-elle. « Calmez vous. » Thor réussi à prendre une profonde inspiration sans hoqueter. « Ce que vous dites m'intéresse mais le but, c'est que je comprenne ce que vous dites, n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-elle rhétoriquement. « Ce sera plus facile sans les sanglots, vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Je ne sanglote pas ! » s'indigna Thor.

« C'était une poussière ? » demanda Anne innocement.

Thor ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne parvint pas à trouver une répartie digne de ce nom. Anne ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour en trouver une et poursuivit. « Thor, tout ce qui se passe dans ce bureau, reste dans ce bureau. Si ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui atteint la sphère sociale, ce ne sera pas par moi. D'accord ? »

Thor hocha la tête en se mouchant, jetant au passage un coup d'oeil en direction de la porte. Anne saisit le message et, se redressant, commença à donner congé au demi-dieu aux yeux rouges.

« ... prenez donc un rendez vous avec ma secrétaire pour que l'on se revoit et nous pourrons en discuter. »

Thor hocha de nouveau la tête, salua le docteur et passa la porte. Anne s'adossa dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant à ce que pouvait bien cacher cette histoire de toaster... _L'expression de son inadaptation à ce monde ?Est-ce qu'il voit ça comme la preuve qu'il n'a sa place nulle-part ?_

Elle jeta un oeil sur le nom de son prochain patient. Steve Rogers. La chaise de Thor s'écroula. Elle se passa la main sur le visage. Ces deux-là avaient bien plus de point commun qu'ils ne le suspectaient, se dit-elle en consultant le dossier. Bien plus que ce qui saute aux yeux.

Anne soupira, regardant avec nostalgie la ruine qui avait été un fauteuil confortable avant le passage de Thor.

« Fury me payera ça. » annonça t-elle au bureau vide. Elle seule savait si elle parlait du fauteuil ou de la ronde des Avengers usés qui passaient dans son cabinet. Peut-être bien des deux.

* * *

*j'ai trouvé plus intéressant de prendre un moment où Loki s'est échappé mais après les évènements du film. J'estime que tant que Loki n'aura pas décider de rester, il trouvera toujours un moyen pour s'enfuir... après tout il est un magicien menteur. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je pense qu'il devrait rester libre...

Ne me tapez pas pour avoir fait pleurer Thor... C'était trop beau pour passer sur l'occasion ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plût et merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
